A Challenging Decision
by TeamEmmett199
Summary: Edward can't decide on whether or not to change Bella, but will a little bit of spying and a monster within change his mind? Rated M for Lemons! I suck at summaries EPOV


I was lying on my black leather couch, with my hands above my head, staring at the ceiling. I had my stereo on, but my head was swarming with thoughts of Bella, so I hardly even noticed it. Ever since I had asked her to marry me, and the compromise we exchanged, she was on my mind basically 24/7. Unless I had to hunt, then I just gave up thinking all together. I kept wondering on if I was making the right choice or not, and my family was no help at all.

_"Do what you feel is right, I know you will." Esme's advice was._

"_I have trust in you, and I know your choice will be what you feel is best for you." Was all that Carlisle gave me._

"_Dude it's about time you got someone your interested in. –Even if she's human- But unless you want to keep worrying about hurting her or not, then I suggest that you just change her already." Was all Emmett said before walking off._

_Alice of course was the most predictable. "I already see it happening, and I know you do to. So you already know what I have to say."_

"_I feel how happy you are when you're with her, and how anxious you are without. Just think, if she was one of us, you could be with her for existence, if not then you only have about 70 years or so left." Was of course Jasper._

Only Rosalie wouldn't give me any kind of advice. Not that I even tried to ask her.

I already knew that I couldn't live without Bella, but just the thought of taking her soul crushed me. I needed to stop thinking about this, and just go see Bella. She always cleared my mind. Plus I still had about a month until the wedding was here.

I jumped off the couch, and ran downstairs at lightening speed. Everybody in my family had grown use to me going out at all hours of the night to see Bella. But that didn't mean that Rosalie didn't still give me side remarks.

"Oh! Are you going to go see Bella again? I don't know what you see in her. She's just some fragile human girl." She still wasn't off the whole 'Bella giving her life up to be with me' thing yet.

As I ran to Bella's house, my mind went back to my earlier thought about Bella. I mean first she tried to seduce me last night, then she will only marry me if we have a real honeymoon? I swear that girl will be the death of me. And it's not that I don't want to, but I could seriously hurt her. Or even worse… Kill her. I would never forgive myself if any of that happened. And if it did… Then off to the Voultri I go again, but this time no one will be able to stop me. I noticed Bella's familiar scent, and stopped all thoughts there, knowing I must be close.

About a minute later her house came into view. I noticed her light on, and her window open wide. Then I heard her shuffling around, and smiled. It was well after one A.M., but she was still waiting up for me. I ran to the tree by her window, and climbed it. I was about to reach the windowsill, and pull myself in. When the sight before me stopped me dead in my tracks.

Standing at the foot of the bed was Bella in a blue and red bra and matching panties. The breath in the back of my throat caught, and it toke all I had to control the animal within me to stay calm. She still had no idea that I was watching, so she began to climb into bed. She didn't turn the light off, so I knew she had no intention of sleeping. She laid down on top of the covers, and began running her fingers through her hair. She looked embarrassed for a second before she closed her eyes. –She can't go to sleep just yet, I had yet to make my appearance known- Her hand that was rubbing her hair stopped, and made her way down her stomach. –I almost stepped inside then until I saw what she did next- Her hand kept traveling until it reached the boarder of her panties, she bit her lip. But still kept her eyes closed. –I felt my pants grow tighter, and my dick began to throb as she inched further down- I leaned forward and felt a little uneasy, then I remembered that I hadn't breathed.

I let out my breath, but it came out as more of a growl. –Louder than I wanted it to be- Bella's eyes flew open, and she sat up straight. –Great! I might as well show myself- I grabbed on to the window, and throw myself in. Landing with a light thud. Bella's heartbeat grew quicker, and she blushed a bright red. She grabbed a tee that was next to her, and was about to put it on before I stopped her.

"H-h-how much of that did you see?" She stuttered.

"Enough." I growled.

Her blush darkened, and it did nothing to control the monster inside me, or my other throbbing problem. It only made them much worse. I growled again, but this time I smelled her arousal and the monster won. I stared intensively into her eyes, and then smiled.

"Do you like it when I growl Bella?" I moved so that I was sitting in front of her.

"Mhm." Was all she managed to get out, before I caught her lips in mine.

She laid back onto the bed, and brought me down with her. She had her arms around my neck, and her legs clamped around my waist. I flicked her bottom lip with my tongue, trying something I never have done before. I almost lost all control as she sighed into my mouth, and bucked her hips against my throbbing member. But I gained it back, and darted my tongue into her mouth. She tasted so much sweeter than I though possible. I felt her hands pulling at my shirt. I ripped it away without breaking the kiss. She scratched my chest with her nails, and I moaned into her mouth. Her arousal picked up into my sent again, and I pulled away. She was flushed and breathing heavily. I smiled wickedly, and ripped off my jeans. Her eyes widened as she looked down at my noticeable erection in my boxers.

"Like what you see Bella dear?" She nodded her head yes, and I toke her hand and placed it onto my solid throbbing member. "You are responsible for this, and now I'm going to have to punish you." Her eyes rolled back into her head a little. "Do you have any suggestions?" I pulled her hand away, almost feeling a little disappointed at the loss of warmth she radiated.

"Yes." She whispered almost inaudibly.

"And what might that be?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Fuck me Edward." Was her only response.

I grinned widely, and took her panties in one hand, while reaching around her back to her bra. I didn't want to rip these items, so I was extra careful when I undid her clasp and pulled her panties down at the same time. I looked down and marveled her naked body. She wiggled below me, and pulled me out of my haze. I smiled at her before pulling my boxers down. I was about to touch her anywhere I could when she grabbed my hand. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"No foreplay please. I'm just ready to feel you inside of me." She blushed at her choice of words, but I just nodded, to shock at how seductively she said it. Even if she didn't know her choice of words, and hushed tone turned me on even more.

I positioned myself until I was at her entrance. She closed her eyes, and a small whimper escaped her, before she nodded. Encouraging me to move on. I pushed in gently, and moaned as quiet as I could. The way she contrasted around me felt like nothing I had ever experienced. I stopped when I felt her barrier. She opened her eyes. I kissed her lips sweetly before I pulled out, and thrust into her harder. Causing me to break her barrier, and slip all the way inside her.

I stilled my movements, and watched as a tear escaped her eye. I kissed it away, and she nodded for me to continue. I looked to see if she was still in any pain, but only saw love inside those big chocolate brown eyes. So I pulled back out, -that's when I smelled the blood. I hurried up and stopped breathing- I pushed back in, and loved the feeling of being around her and marking her my own.

How could I have been so crazy about waiting until she was changed, or our honeymoon? Making love to Bella was the absolute best feeling in the world. Her soft moans, and my occasional grunt now and then, -Since the smell of her blood soon became less noticeable, and I could breath again- filled the room. Every now and then I warned her to be quiet, but Charlie never stirred, and was totally oblivious to what was happening in his daughters room down the hall. –Thank lord for that-

After awhile I felt Bella's walls clamp around me with more force, and knew she must be real close. Realizing this made me feel my realise build up to. I put my lips to her ear, and grazed her earlobe.

"Cum with me Bella." I whispered seductively.

She shivered slightly then I felt her milky substance flow onto me. That's all it took for me to thrust into her once more, before I myself exploded. I felt Bella still under me, but I still wasn't done riding out my orgasm. All I could see was stars. I slowly opened my eyes, and found a pair of chocolate brown ones staring back at me widely. I pulled out and collapsed down next to her, then I pulled her into my arms.

"I told you we would be okay." She whispered into my chest.

"I should have listened. That was just…" I trailed off at a loss for words.

"I know." She yawned.

"You should sleep love. It's been a long and tiring night." I pulled her in tighter.

She nodded and it wasn't long before her breathing and heart rate became relaxed. She mumbled my name a couple of times, and I laid there with the most beautiful creature ever, and I was as close to heaven as I would ever be.

There was no way now that I wasn't going to change her. She would be forever mine, and I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
